A Monster of a Situation
This is the First Episode of Ben 10: Forces United Plot While having fun at Comic-Con in San Diego a Villain calling himself Mr. Hyde attacks and demands the Blue Falcon show himself or he will turn everyone at the event into Hyde Monsters. Story Its the first week of summer and Ben and his family are at Comic-Con and Ben is looking for a specific comic of the newest Hero known as the "Blue Falcon" when a large swarm of bats flood the area and a man Emerges from them. Man: "Hello people I am Mr. Hyde and I would like for you to tell me where I can find the Blue Falcon." Ben: "You do know that the Blue Falcon isn't real right?" Mr Hyde: "Oh but that's where your wrong lad because he is very much so real and if he doesn't show I'm going to make all of you my minions!" Ben: Under his breath "As if I'll let that happen." Ben runs to a corner and activates the Omnitrix and spins the dial until it reaches Four Arms Ben: "Alright Omnitrix you better not mess up this time." He slams down the dial and a green flash covers the corner and when it fades instead of Four Arms we see Wildvine Wildvine: "And of course you don't listen to me, stupid watch." Wildvine stretches his arm out and grabs onto the railing above him and uses it to swing and strike Mr. Hyde from behind Mr. Hyde: "I asked for the Falcon not a walking plant get him my bats." The swarm of bats surround Wildvine and start biting at his vines and he releases two of the bombs on his back and they explode releasing sleeping gas causing all the bats to fall asleep and fall to the ground. Wildvine: "How about you face me yourself mister big bad and ugly?" Mr. Hyde leaps at Wildvine and grabs him and slams him into a comic book stand. Then picks him up and tosses him into the catwalk above them. Wildvine: "Ok that hurt more then I expected it too." Wildvine stretches his arm and grabs onto Hyde and swings to hit him but Hyde severs Wildvine's arm and he crashes into the stand behind him and gets tangled in the rubble. Mr. Hyde: "Now be a good hero and stay down and wait for the real hero to arrive." He walks away as the Omnitrix times out and Wildvine De-Transforms Ben: "Ok that did not go as well as I wanted it too." Grandpa Max and Gwen run over and see Ben and help him up and out of the rubble. Max: "Ben you should've told us what you were going to do before you did it, you had me worried something bad happened to you. Gwen: "Dufus stop acting on your own and at least tell us first before you go all hero." Ben: "I'm sorry but I had to try to fight him because their isn't anyone else who can, the Blue Falcon is fake and if we don't stop him then we'll be joining him soon." Max: "Well then let's get to work team." Max starts to go to the RV to grab some equipment but a large hound lands in front of him as he does. Ben: "Grandpa!!" Ben activates the Omnitrix and slams it down Transforming into Heatblast Heatblast: "Grandpa get back!" Max quickly moves out of the way and Heatblast launches a large fireball at the monster hound and moves it back slightly Heatblast: "You guys get the equipment I'll handle dog breath here." Max and Gwen: "Ben be careful!" Heatblast: "Aren't I always?" The Monster Hound pounces on Heatblast but he creates a burst of heat that sends it flying upwards and crashing into the ground on its back. Heatblast: "Not so big and tough now are you doggy?" He's then hit from behind by Hyde and crashes through the wall into the parking lot outside followed by the Monster Hound who is now back up. Heatblast: "Man you just don't know when to give up do you buddy?" The Hound then tackles Heatblast ramming him into multiple cars and trucks, Heatblast hits up his body and blasts the Hound off of him and it is sent flying into a large bus which explodes because of the heat. Heatblast: "Whoops my bad." The Omnitrix then times and and Ben runs over to Gwen and Max. Max: "You might not believe me if I told you but the Blue Falcon is real and I know just how to get a hold of him." Max grabs a telecommunicator and taps in several digits then a voice is heard. Blue Falcon: "Hey Max it's been sometime since we've talked how are things?" Max: "Could be better right now we need your help with a villain calling himself Mr. Hyde and he wants to fight you in particular." Blue Falcon: "Well if he wants me then he'll get me I'm on the way now." Max: "I sent you the location just hurry because i don't think he's willing to wait much longer." Mr. Hyde: "You got that right." He throws down a grenade that explodes the minute he throws it and releases a gas that fills the entrance to the building. When the gas fades about four or five creatures stand there. Max: "He really can turn people into Hyde creatures." Ben: "Don't worry I'll handle them!" Ben activates the Omnitrix and slams it down, Transforming into Eye Guy Eye Guy: "Alright boys come get me." The Hyde creatures leap off the ground and land all around Eye Guy and one charges him only to be blasted away by an Eye Laser from Eye Guy. Eye Guy: "You can do better then that guys come on." Hyde: "Don't get cocky shapeshifter you haven't seen what they can do yet." The Hyde Monsters then all leap onto Eye Guy and start clawing and biting at him. Eye Guy: "Hey cut that out it tickles!" Eye Guy then blasts them all off of him with his eye lasers and once they hit the ground he forms one big eye on his chest and blasts them with a freeze laser. Eye Guy: "And that's how it's done." Mr. Hyde: "Fine then I'll just make you one of my minions instead." Blue Falcon: "I don't think so Hyde." The Blue Falcon strikes Hyde from behind and he drops all his gas grenades on the ground. Blue Falcon: "Hey Eye Monster get those grenades before he does." Eye Guy: "Names Eye Guy and I'm on it." Eye Guy grabs the grenades and tosses them up into the air and blasts them with an eye laser and they all blow up at a safe distance. Blue Falcon: "Now let's take care of- Where did he go?" Eye Guy: "How did he slip away from all of us like that?" The Omnitrix then times out and Ben realizes that both Max and Gwen are missing. Ben: "He got my family Falcon we have to find him!" Blue Falcon: "So your Max's grandson and I see you have some powers of your own. Don't worry we'll find him and take him down permanently." We then switch scenes and see Mr. Hyde tying Max and Gwen to a Train with many other people. Mr. Hyde: "This is the best way to lure the Falcon out, By killing people and blowing up a train!" As he activates the train he's hit by an explosive Falcon pellet and flies backwards. Blue Falcon: "Ben you take Hyde I'll stop the train." Ben: "Fine by me." He then activates the Omnitrix and slams it down turning into a tall black alien with one eye and two antennas coming out of his head and going down his back. Feedback: "Whoa whose this guy?" Mr. "Who ever it is it's not enough to stop me." He picks up a vial off the ground and drinks it and starts growing in size. Mr. Hyde: "How do you plan on beating something that's twice your size." Feedback: "How about we find out." Feedback grabs onto Hyde's leg and let's and let's out an electrical shock that causes Hyde to stumble and fall backwards crushing the switch to stop the train. Feedback: "Uh Oh that's not good." He jumps off of Hyde and lands on the ground and starts chasing the train. Feedback: "Falcon I'll get the train you finish Hyde because only I can stop this thing." Falcon: "I was hoping you'd say that." He then turns around and runs over to where Hyde is who has decreased in size and as Hyde is getting up nails him in the face with a punch and roundhouse kicks him and he flies backwards into a parked car and is knocked unconscious. Feedback manages to get in front of the train and plants his fingers and his plug antennas unto the train tracks and absorbs the electricity in them which slows the train down and finally stops it. Feedback: "Whew that was a close call." He then unties Max, Gwen, and the rest of the people and times out once everyone but his family and the Blue Falcon are there. Falcon: "You know your not a bad hero Ben, you could use some work but I think you can handle this job pretty well." Ben: "Thanks Falcon I couldn't have beaten him if you didn't show up." Falcon: "Anytime you need me just have Max call me up and I'll be there." Max: "Thanks again Radley, you really did come in at the perfect time." Falcon: "Anytime Max but can you not spoil my Identity to the kids? I gotta keep at least that hidden." Max: "Oh yeah sorry about that." And the episode ends with them all laughing. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Blue Falcon Villains * Mr. Hyde * Hyde Hound * Hyde Monsters Aliens * Wildvine (First Re-Appearance) * Heatblast (First Re-Appearance) * Eye Guy (First Re-Appearance) * Feedback (First Appearance) Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Forces United